Quidditch
by Lelouchka
Summary: La première coupe des Quatre Maisons pour un James capitaine de l'équipe, il y a de quoi être stressé. Heureusement que ses amis sont là. Two-Shot. Attention Fluffy.
1. Préparatifs

C'était la veille de la coupe de Quidditch pour les quatre maisons, et James était dans un état de stress indescriptible. Il était enfermé dans le dortoir et il faisait les cents pas, sous le regard compatissant de ses amis.

« Calme-toi Jamesie… Vous allez assurer demain ! » Dit gentiment Remus en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

« Et arrête de faire les cents pas ! Ça me stresse ! » Rétorqua Sirius, avant de se taire sous le regard noir de Remus.

« Mais je suis stressé ! Demain on doit gagner de 200 points pour rattraper notre retard ! C'est énorme ! » S'époumona James, en se dégageant de l'emprise de Remus pour reprendre ses allers-retours nerveux.

Remus resta à sa place, échangeant un regard avec les autres Maraudeurs. James avait toujours été incroyablement stressé avant la Coupe, mais celle-ci était sa première en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et cela le rendait fou ! Il n'avait quasiment pas mangé au repas, dessinant dans sa nourriture les positions de ses joueurs pour les différentes stratégies, et même les cajoleries de Lily, n'avaient pas aidé. Ses amis avaient tout essayé pour le faire ne serait-ce que sourire, mais tous leurs essais s'étaient révélés infructueux. Après le repas ils étaient montés directement dans le dortoir, sans adresser la parole à personne, et depuis ils regardaient James faire les cents pas en se bouffant les doigts.

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, qui reculèrent prudemment. Remus eut le réflexe de lancer un sort de silence autour du dortoir qui prit effet au moment même où James évacuait son stress par un grand hurlement et en frappant tout ce qui était autour de lui. Ils avaient l'habitude, James réagissait toujours comme ça, s'en était même devenu un jeu. Peter et Sirius lançaient des oreillers en direction de James, pour que ses poings frappent dedans et leur renvoie. Puis ils recommençaient. Remus les regardait faire en soupirant, tout en feuilletant un magazine quelconque. Après avoir hurlé tout son saoul pendant plusieurs – longues – minutes en frappant les oreillers lancés par Sirius et Peter, James se tût tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé à hurler. Il resta immobile, dans un état catatonique.

Remus soupira en reposant le magazine, c'était à son tour d'intervenir. Il se posta devant James et lui asséna une gifle, en contrôlant sa force bien sûr. Ils savaient tous que c'était le seul moyen de le faire revenir à son état normal. C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient depuis que James jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais c'était la première fois que James hurlait aussi fort et aussi longtemps.

Cela faisait toujours rire ses amis que Remus gifle les gens – acte plutôt féminin – plutôt que de mettre un coup de poing – acte plutôt masculin pour ses amis. Enfin si, une fois Remus avait donné un coup de poing, plus tôt dans l'année, et personne ne voulait revivre ça. Il avait mis Sirius sacrément K.O après sa mauvaise blague qui avait failli tuer Snape. Sirius en tremblait encore. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Après avoir été giflé James secoua la tête et quand il la releva il avait son grand sourire habituel.

« Merci les amis ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! On va les écraser demain ces putains de serpents ! »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt ! J'ai parié 5 galions – que je n'ai pas soit dit en passant – avec Jones. Elle a pris le parti de sa sœur qui est à Serpentard… » Dit Remus en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu as parié alors ? » Demanda Peter.

« Il n'arrêtait pas descendre James… J'ai eu un stupide réflexe… » Marmonna Remus.

« Ca me touche profondément Remus ! » S'exclama James avec un grand sourire.

« Et t'inquiètes pas ! Si James perd, je te les passe les 5 galions ! » Rigola Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule de Remus. Il se réfugia sur les genoux du loup-garou, la tête contre son torse, pour éviter l'oreiller lancé par James. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Remus qui se le prit en pleine tête. Il poussa Sirius de ses genoux en grognant, qui se retrouva les fesses par terre sous les rires de ses amis.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perdrai James ! Tu es le meilleur ! Et en plus tu as le dernier balai sorti ! » S'exclama Peter admiratif.

« Merci Peter ! Heureusement que quelqu'un est là pour m'encourager et ne pas douter de moi ! » Rétorqua James en regardant les deux canidés qui étaient en train de se pousser mutuellement.

« C'est pour pas que ta tête enfle trop ! » Répondit Remus alors qu'il tenait Sirius écarté de lui, une main sur chacune des épaules de son ami.

« On fait ça pour ton bien ! » Continua Sirius en essayant de faire fléchir les bras tendus de Remus de toutes ses forces. « Moony ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que tu galères ! »

« Je vais même faire mieux que ça ! » Dit celui-ci avec un sourire mauvais. Il lâcha brusquement les épaules de son ami tout en s'éloignant. Le jeune Black perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre. Il se releva en grommelant contre ces loups garous qui ont trop de force.

« Bon, sinon, pour changer de sujet ! » Commença James. « Comment je rentre dans la Grande Salle demain ? Il faut que ce soit spectaculaire ! »

« Tout nu ? » Proposa Sirius en se marrant.

« Avec des plumes dans les fesses ! » Ajouta Remus avec un grand sourire.

« Et une fausse crinière de lion autour du coup ! » Conclut Peter.

James les regarda désespéré. Dire que c'était ses amis… Il leur lança un regard noir mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'hilarité de ses amis.

« Sérieusement les mecs ! Quoique je garde l'idée d'être tout nu avec des plumes dans les fesses pour une autre fois ! »

« Tu ne seras pas capable de le faire ! » Rétorqua Sirius sur un ton de défi, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

« Tu crois ? Dernier jour de l'année je te le fais ! »

« Je veux bien parier 50 galions ! »

« Allonge la monnaie Paddy ! Tu vas perdre ! Je m'en vais de ce pas le noter sur notre calendrier ! »

Oui, ils avaient un calendrier où ils notaient leurs farces prévues et tout ce qui ne devait pas être oublié. Il avait aussi placardé un parchemin où étaient marqué toutes leurs farces, les résultats obtenus, les améliorations à faire et les points perdus et les retenues gagnés. Il va s'en dire que James et Sirius étaient les meilleurs, suivis un peu plus loin par Peter, lui-même suivit beaucoup plus loin par Remus. Ce dernier acceptait de participer à certaines blagues, mais seulement si elles n'avaient pas pour but de ridiculiser un ou plusieurs élèves – comme pour Snape – ou si elles étaient réellement dangereuses. Mais il ne les en empêchait jamais vraiment. Il participait seulement aux blagues qui étaient réellement drôles et sans danger, comme par exemple faire mousser l'eau du lac, cela leur avait pris toute la nuit, mais c'était sans danger. Peter avait tenu à ce que les produits et potions moussantes ne contiennent que des ingrédients naturels qui ne mettraient pas en danger le Calamar Géant et les autres habitants du lac. Ils avaient aussi un exemplaire du règlement écrit par Sirius placardé sur le mur, cadeau de McGonagall suite à une course sur balai à l'intérieur du château, où ils raturaient chaque article qu'ils avaient enfreint.

« Alors ? Vous n'avez pas de meilleures idées ? Qui ne m'incluent pas nu s'il vous plait… Je sais que vous rêvez tous de voir mon corps digne d'une statue de dieu grec mais… »

« Les statues représentant des dieux grecs avaient une toute petite bite, mais vraiment minuscule… » Lâcha Remus l'air de rien.

Tandis que les autres explosaient de rire, sauf James bien sûr, qui demanda une preuve.

« Ouvre n'importe quel livre d'art grec… » Répondit Remus d'un ton docte.

« Moi je le croirai… » Ajouta Sirius.

« Moi je vais vous la montrer si c'est comme ça ! » S'exclama James en commençant à enlever sa robe de sorcier, sous les protestations des autres. « Je refuse qu'on remette en cause ma virilité ! »

« Il ne va pas le faire. Il ne va pas le faire…. » Psalmodiait Remus d'un air paniqué, les mains devant son visage.

Et il le fit ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit, mais comme personne ne regardait, personne ne sut.

Alors que James jurait sur tous ses dieux – c'est-à-dire tous les joueurs de Quidditch de son équipe favorite – depuis dix minutes qu'il avait à nouveau le pantalon sur les hanches, ses amis n'ouvraient toujours pas leurs yeux. Il s'approcha alors de Remus, lui prit la main avec force pour la poser sur sa hanche quelques secondes.

« Alors Moony ! Tu vois que j'ai remis mon pantalon ! »

« C'est bon les mecs. James est habillé. »

Dans un soupir de soulagement ils ouvrirent les yeux.

« Alors ! Donnez-moi des idées ! Je veux que ce soit spectaculaire ! »

« Tu veux surtout te la jouer ! » Rétorqua en ricanant Remus.

« Alors ? Vous avez des idées ? » Demanda à nouveau James sans prêter attention à la remarque de Remus, qui souffla discrètement :

« Je trouve que c'était une bonne idée les plumes dans les fesses ! »

Sirius pouffait en silence, mais un regard noir de James le fit taire.

« J'ai une idée ! » S'exclama alors Peter. « Si tu arrivais debout sur ton balai ? »

Les autres se regardèrent, puis James eut un immense sourire et approuva l'idée.

« Et moi je chaufferai la foule ! » S'écria Sirius. « En claquant dans mes mains et en criant ! »

« Vous allez vous faire démonter par McGo vous savez… » Dit la voix sage de Remus.

« N'importe quoi ! Elle aime encore plus le Quidditch que moi ! Et elle veut encore plus la victoire de Gryffondor que moi ! Mais eh ! Ça veut dire que tu n'en es pas ? » Demanda James.

« Désolé ! Je te soutiens à fond, mais je n'apprécie pas trop être la cible de tous les regards…»

« OK. J'accepte ton excuse. Et toi Peter ? »

« Je ne sais pas ''chauffer les foules'', comme dit Sirius. Donc, désolé James, ce sera sans moi. »

« Bon ! C'est toi et moi vieux frère ! » S'exclama James en prenant Sirius par les épaules.

« Toujours là pour toi ! » Sourit ce dernier.

« Sur ce, les amis, je vous laisse, je ferme les rideaux. » Dit Remus en se jetant dans son lit avec un livre.

« Moi aussi. Je suis claqué. » Bailla Peter.

James et Sirius suivirent le mouvement et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Cette scène peut être vu comme un bonus de ma fic Remus Lupin et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, où Remus se rappelle quand James a fait ça.


	2. Jeu et fête

Le lendemain matin, Remus comme à son habitude, se leva le premier, il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Peter vint le rejoindre cinq minutes après. Ils se regardèrent d'un sourire entendu, attendant l'arrivée de leurs deux amis. Lily Evans surprit leur sourire, elle le connaissait, cela indiquait qu'il se tramer quelque chose. Et les regarda d'un œil noir et perplexe à la fois. Peter mis ses mains en prière devant lui pendant que Remus faisait apparaître une auréole au-dessus de la tête de son ami. Cela ne rassura en rien Lily qui attendait elle aussi l'arrivée des deux autres, mais avec appréhension.

Soudain une clameur retentit dans le Hall d'Entrée, tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir, et même les professeurs s'étaient tendus sur leur chaise, redoutant le pire. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un BANG retentissant – Sirius les avait faites se fermer devant eux – et un chemin d'étincelles fila entre les portes ouvertes. On sentait l'appréhension dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde savait que les responsables était « The Black & Potter Team », et il attendait en souriant. Brusquement quelque chose traça entre les tables, répandant une pluie d'étincelle de toutes les couleurs. Ce ''quelque chose'' était James qui fonça jusqu'à la table des professeurs avant de remonter en chandelle, pour redescendre en piquet. Une fois son balai horizontal il se mit debout dessus. Sirius lui de son côté scandait le nom de son meilleur ami, battant des mains et encourageant les autres à le suivre. La plupart des élèves suivirent, Remus et Peter les premiers et les plus bruyants.

James fit plusieurs tours dans la Grande Salle, frôlant la tête de Snape dès qu'il passait au-dessus de lui – et bizarrement il y passait souvent – il prenait des virages en épingle réussissant à rester debout. _Un peu comme du surf_ _pensa Lily Evans._ James se recoiffait de temps en temps et lançait sans cesse des clins d'œil à la gente féminine. Finalement, après plusieurs tours il fit piler son balai ce qui l'éjecta pour atterrir dans les bras de Sirius, qui réussit – avec l'aide d'un _Lévicorpus_ discret de la part de Remus – à lever James au-dessus de sa tête et à le faire monter et descendre sous les applaudissements de la plupart des élèves qui s'étaient levés. Même Lily Evans ne put retenir un sourire. Après avoir porté James jusqu'à sa place sur le banc, Sirius le reposa. Et ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout le monde attendait la réponse des professeurs qui bizarrement mit longtemps à venir. Finalement McGonagall se leva et alla jusqu'à James et Sirius.

« Messieurs, bien que j'espère notre victoire autant que vous. Votre comportement est intolérable ! C'était puéril et dangereux. Vous aurez deux heures de retenues chacun demain soir ! Et je double les votre Mr Potter si vous ne gagnez pas ce match ! » Minerva retourna à la table des professeurs, tandis que James et Sirius se tapaient dans la main en signe de victoire.

L'heure du match arriva rapidement, et James partit avec ses camarades d'équipe dans les vestiaires. Peter, Remus et Sirius prirent place au meilleur endroit des gradins, place que des premières années leur laissèrent, apeurés.

L'équipe de Gryffondor sorti sur le terrain, vêtue de leurs robes pourpres. À peine furent-ils sortis que les encouragements des Gryffondors retentirent. Le commentateur, le Serdaigle Benjy Fenwick, commença :

« Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici à la Finale tant attendue, et ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que ça promet d'être sportif aujourd'hui ! – hurlements de joie – Nous sommes en présence de deux très bonnes équipes ! D'un côté, avec 200 points d'avance – hurlements de joie et de colère - l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par son capitaine et attrapeur, Jim Jugson – hurlement de joie – avec les trois poursuiveurs : Jack Harkness, Pearl Wilkes et Beatriz Jones, suivis des deux batteurs : Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange. Et pour finir le gardien, Edward Sloper ! On peut dire que Serpentard a constitué une très bonne équipe qui n'a pas encore perdue – hurlements et cris de joie. Et voilà maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor, menée par son capitaine et poursuiveur, James Potter – hurlements de joie et cris stridents – suivis par ses deux camarades : Penny Lane et William Gibbon – hurlements de joie. Puis voici les batteurs : Ruth Loodey et Julian Jonhson – hurlement de joie – et le gardien, Ludovic Verpey et pour finir l'attrapeuse, Juliet Thompson – hurlement de joie. Le match promet d'être serré ! »

Madame Bibine ordonna aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main, et comme à chaque rencontre ils essayèrent de se broyer les doigts, puis ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et le jeu commença. L'équipe de James mena rapidement le jeu, mais la chute de William – frappé par Lestrange – leur fit perdre leur avance, avec un joueur de moins, c'est plus difficile. Finalement quand William fut en mesure de remonter sur son balai, aucune des deux équipes ne menait l'autre. Mais le retour de William redonna l'avantage à l'équipe rouge et or. James fut celui qui marqua le plus de point. Tous les Gryffondors de l'année de James se serraient les mains, trop stressés. Ils ne se les lâchaient que quand leur équipe marquait un but. Au bout du quatrième but de James, Sirius hurla « JAMES ! JE T'AIME ! CONTINUE ! VOUS ALLEZ LES ÉCRASER ! ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! »

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le match avait été commencé, et Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à dépasser la barre des 150 points d'avance. La chute du gardien de Serpentard, Edward Sloper, permit aux Gryffondors de monter à 300 points d'avance. James hurla à ses batteurs de ne se concentrez seulement sur la survie de leur attrapeuse, Juliet, et de laisser les autres se débrouiller. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor jouaient sans aucune protection et devait rivaliser de pirouettes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres pour éviter les Cognards. Finalement la stratégie de James se révéla payante puisque Juliet, totalement protégée attrapa rapidement le Vif d'Or.

Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match et l'équipe victorieuse se posa. Ils s'embrassèrent et se félicitèrent tout en tenant la Coupe à bout de bras et sa la faisant passer. Les autres Gryffondors descendirent rapidement se joindre à la mêlée et à l'explosion de joie.

Après les effusions de joie et les félicitations chaleureuses et humides de larmes de la part de McGongall, ils rentrèrent tous à la Salle Commune pour fêter leur victoire. Avant la pré-fête de victoire. La vraie grosse soirée commencerait après le dîner.

Remus et Peter étaient allés chercher de quoi boire et manger à Pré-au-Lard après une quête d'argent. Ils étaient revenus une petite heure après les sacs remplis de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre, de Whisky Pur-Feu et de jus de fruits pour les plus jeunes. Penny et Alice confectionnèrent une magnifique banderole qu'elles accrochèrent au-dessus de la cheminée.

Pendant toute la journée les Gryffondors étaient dans un état d'euphorie complète que rien ne pouvait troubler, même pas les remarques perfides des Serpentards.

Après le dîner, ils filèrent tous dans la Salle Commune pour commencer la soirée. Ils avaient même corrompus la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle se mette à chanter dès qu'un professeur venait les voir. Peter mettait la musique, et ils commencèrent la soirée. Lily et Remus faisaient office de service d'ordre, ils empêchaient les plus jeunes de toucher à l'alcool et les obligèrent à aller se coucher à 23h pour les premières années et deuxièmes. Et à minuit pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes années.

À minuit la fête battait toujours son plein, et prévenu par la Grosse Dame et son chant mélodieux, les Maraudeurs l'avait corrompu il y a bien longtemps, ils avaient tout caché quand McGonagall était venue les voir à 23h en leur disant que la fête était finie. Elle avait approuvé l'attitude de Remus et Lily par rapport aux plus jeunes. Dès qu'elle était partie, Remus jeta un sort de silence autour du dortoir, il fallait d'abord que McGo vienne une première fois à cause de la musique avant de jeter ce sort, sinon elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre.

Vers 1h du matin, Remus se laissa tomber dans le canapé, passablement éméché et regarda autour de lui. James et Lily étaient en train de danser, s'embrassant régulièrement. Tandis que Peter était assis dans un fauteuil, Ayla sur ses genoux en train de rigoler et de s'embrasser. Franck et Alice était partis, sans doute dans le dortoir. Juliet rigolait avec Penny et Marlene vers le buffet et Sirius rembarrait les filles qui le draguaient. Remus ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermés, en sentant plusieurs personnes s'asseoir à côté de lui, Peter, James et Sirius le regardaient en souriant, les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges. Ils se jetèrent sur Remus pour un câlin collectif, avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Rapidement, l'alcool aidant, Sirius se colla contre son amant, entamant une danse particulièrement langoureuse. Ils s'en fichaient d'être vu, c'était leurs derniers moments à Poudlard.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et il n'y avait plus grand monde encore debout, Peter avait la tête d'un Ayla endormie sur les genoux. Lily s'était elle aussi endormie lovée dans les bras de James qui avait la tête sur celle de sa petite-amie, l'embrassant doucement de temps en temps. Sirius et Remus étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ils ne dormaient pas et pouffaient régulièrement. Les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls encore réveillés et ils discutaient doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ils entendirent quelqu'un tomber dans les escaliers, Alice Lee. Elle discuta quelques temps avec eux, puis James lui demanda d'aller chercher l'appareil photo de Remus. Il voulait qu'Alice les prenne en photos, comme ça, dans la Salle Commune. Alice disparut rapidement avant de redescendre pour prendre plusieurs clichés. Après un énième bâillement elle remonta se coucher, saluant ses camarades.

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Lily, ils arrivaient directement dans ses yeux. Elle se frotta les yeux et sourit en voyant la scène devant elle. James était endormi contre ses jambes, Peter avait la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé en face de la cheminée, allongé derrière Ayla, un bras protecteur sur le ventre de son amie. Sirius et Remus étaient tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Lily sourit, en se disant que cette image était parfaite et qu'il ne faudrait que jamais rien ne change.


End file.
